


Parli del diavolo...

by IsaMor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Bucky Barnes, hot peter Parker
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaMor/pseuds/IsaMor
Summary: Peter Parker passa due anni a fare pessime figuracce con Tony Stark. Non capisce perchè l'uomo spunti fuori sempre quando lo sta lodando, ma la cosa è sospetta. Bucky glielo spiega e gli dice come torturare l'uomo.Peter è maggiorenne quando la relazione inizia.Questo è il mio primo tentativo di Starker.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker non capiva come fosse possibile che riuscisse a fare una figuraccia al giorno con il suo supereroe preferito, Tony Stark.  
Inizialmente aveva creduto a semplici coincidenze, capitava che parlasse spesso dell’uomo semplicemente per dire cose positive o per evidenziare la grandiosità delle sue nuove invenzioni e… eccolo lì, apparire sulla soglia della porta di una stanza della torre dei Vendicatori. Il sorriso sornione di chi l’aveva beccato a lodarlo e ora non vedeva l’ora di prendersi gioco di lui. Peter voleva credere nel caso, ma il calcolo delle probabilità diceva chiaramente che non poteva essere un caso quello. Era matematica e logica, non poteva fare tante figure una di fila all’altra.  
La prima volta che era capitato, era stato tremendamente imbarazzante. Clint, Occhio di falco, aveva iniziato a ciarlare delle modifiche che Tony aveva fatto alla nuova tuta da Spiderman.  
“Sono sicuro che ha delle modifiche pronte anche per te.” Aveva affermato Peter, sicuro che il signor Stark non fosse un tipo che si concentrava solo sull’ultimo arrivato quando si trattava di aggiornamenti.  
“Non credo ragazzino. Quello stronzo di Stark non mi modifica la faretra o mi crea nuove frecce da dopo l’attacco di New York.” Aggiunse praticamente disteso su uno dei divani della sala comune dei vendicatori. Natasha stava sullo stesso divano ignorando i piedi scalzi di Clint che praticamente le massaggiavano una coscia come farebbe un gatto. La donna se ne stava elegantemente seduta a leggere un libro, con il sorriso di chi era arrivata ad un paragrafo divertente.  
Peter si irritava spesso quando sentiva il nome del suo idolo venir ingiuriato in quel modo, ma sembrava che per Clint o altri fosse normale parlare dell’uomo in quei termini. Per lui era il signor Stark, non si sarebbe mai azzardato a parlarne definendolo stronzo o altro.  
“Forse il signor Stark sta solo lavorando su altre invenzioni.” Si mantenne calmo, Clint era simpatico alla fine dei conti, ma aveva questo modo provocatorio che spingeva la gente ad amarlo e odiarlo allo stesso tempo.  
“Ultimamente lavora soprattutto sulla tua tuta. Sei diventato il suo vendicatore preferito. Vero Nat?”  
La donna sollevò il viso dal libro con il sorriso accennato di poco prima. “Verissimo. Credo che i tuoi occhioni in adorazione lo spingano a dare il meglio.”  
Peter non poteva far altro se non arrossire e contraddire i due. Era un fan, forse era meglio dire uno stalker mediatico, almeno fino a quando non era diventato un vendicatore. Poteva elencare vita, successi, imprese eroiche di Anthony Stark, e sì, poteva elencare tutte le donne che l’uomo aveva pubblicamente frequentato. Era sicuro che non bastasse un sedicenne ammiratore, se pur coi superpoteri per tenere impegnato il geniale miliardario su un solo progetto.  
“Non credo che un personaggio pubblico come il signor Stark si faccia influenzare da un ammiratore. Ha uno stuolo di uomini e donne molto più interessanti che potrebbero spingerlo a progettare di tutto. Se non lo fa, è solo perché nessuno può spingerlo a fare ciò che non vuole, neanche due occhioni in adorazione come i miei, come sostieni…”  
Natasha e Clint sorridevano e guardavano sulla sua spalla destra tanto da spingerlo a interrompere la sua lode, e Peter non era sicuro di volersi girare a guardare chi fosse la presenza incombente e divertita che fissava la sua tempia, perché in quelle ultime affermazioni Peter aveva mostrato ciò che era davvero, un fanboy di Ironman.  
Non si girò, era troppo rosso in volto per farlo. La voce era irriverente più del solito. “Per due occhioni in adorazione ho fatto cose ben più scandalose del creare una tuta da ragnetto.”  
Voleva sprofondare, doveva fuggire.  
“Ho dimenticato di telefonare a zia May oggi, con permesso.”  
Poteva sentire Clint scoppiare a ridere, dopo aver chiusa la porta dietro di sé. Voleva solo murarsi nella camera che gli avevano assegna e restarci per il resto del fine settimana.

Quello stesso fine settimana era diventata un’abitudine fare figuracce di quella portata con il signor Stark.  
La mattina dopo alla sua prima figuraccia si tenne a distanza dall’uomo, sospettava che lo credesse uno stalker o un maniaco come la protagonista di Misery non deve morire. Nella mente di Peter già si faceva largo l’immagine dell’inventore, mentre programmava le sue armature con un suono acustico per avvisarlo della sua vicinanza. JARVIS, l’intelligenza artificiale, quasi sicuramente lo seguiva come un falco per paura che molestasse l’uomo.  
Il fatto era che l’uomo spesso saltava gli allenamenti della squadra e persino i pasti per lavorare alle sue invenzioni chiuso nel laboratorio, quindi non potevano assolutamente incontrarsi senza che si cercassero. Ovviamente così non era, l’uomo apparve di nuovo sul più bello, beh, sul più bello per il resto del gruppo.  
Era stato dopo pranzo che Loki aveva iniziato a provocarlo.  
“Non sei troppo piccolo per farti ammazzare?!” fece sarcastico.  
Durante l’allenamento di quella mattina, Loki era stato il più duro con lui tra tutti i vendicatori. Mentre gli altri si erano limitati ad un allenamento più tecnico con l’ultimo arrivato, il dio dell’inganno aveva preferito andarci giù pesante. La forza si equivaleva, ma l’astuzia era stata più utile della velocità e Peter ora girava con una busta del ghiaccio sulla spalla in attesa che il livido si riassorbisse. Capitan America fissava Loki con sguardo assassino che nessuno gli aveva mai visto, ma l’atmosfera sembrava leggera nel resto del tavolo.  
Peter non aveva avuto da lamentarsi del trattamento ricevuto, in fin dei conti era lì per imparare, ma a quell’affermazione le cose erano cambiate.  
“Sono stato scelto come lo sei stato tu. Qualcuno si fida delle mie capacità.”  
Clint aveva colto la palla al balzo. “E poi con la nuova armatura non ti farai male come oggi.”  
Anche Bruce sembrava interessato. “Ti sta già costruendo un’altra tuta?”  
“Armatura.” Lo corresse Phil Coulson. “Fury l’ha soprannominata Ironspider.”  
“Com’è che al moccioso vanno le cose migliori e a me non volete ridare lo scettro.” Si lamentò Loki.  
Il dio biondo al suo fianco lo rimbeccò, “Nessuno ti ridarà quel coso, smettila di chiedere.” Thor si rivolse a Peter. “Davvero, come mai a te va la roba nuova di Stark?”  
“È il suo pupillo!” Affermò Fury, mentre passava e controllava la scheda d’allenamento della giornata. I punti erano stati tutti raggiunti durante la mattinata. “Non sono riuscito neanche a convincerlo a farmi ripartire l’auto stamane perché, a sentirlo, aveva cose migliori da fare.”  
“Non credo che il signor Stark stia lavorando solo sulla mia tuta.” Tentò Peter.  
“Armatura.” Precisarono contemporaneamente Loki e Clint con un lampo di invidia negli occhi.  
“No che mi lamenterei se così fosse, ma credo si tratti delle sue armature, cosa mai potrebbe aggiungere che già non c’è nella mia tuta? Anche se ammetto che sarebbe fichissimo avere un’armatura per poter volare invece di saltellare da un palazzo all’altro. Sarebbe anche meglio di quella di Ironman con i super poteri in più.”  
E voilà, tutti guardavano alle sue spalle mentre dei passi procedevano verso la cucina e la voce seria di Tony si fece sentire. “Bimbo-ragno, ti farò volare solo quando avrai preso la patente. Ci manca solo vederti in giro per tutto il pianeta con una delle mie armature. Tu non ti muovi da New York con la mia tuta.”  
Più che un ordine era come se stesse sgridando un bambino.  
Peter voleva morire, aveva appena detto di essere meglio di Ironman con un’armatura. Non poteva più guardarlo in faccia. Non sarebbe durato un minuto di più se continuava così.  
Bruce decise di rendergli le cose peggiori. “Da quando hai un prediletto nella squadra?”  
“Non ho nessun prediletto, il bimbo-ragno ha bisogno di protezione e anch’io… dalla zia May. Se si fa male, non ci sarà luogo dove io possa nascondermi.”  
Clint lo guardò torvo. “Avrei bisogno anch’io di protezione, mi colpiscono ad ogni missione.”  
“Rischiare di perderti tiene unita la squadra. Un’armatura non ti serve.” Specificò Fury, mentre andava via com’era arrivato.  
“Ma vaffanculo.” Sussurrò Clint, ottenendo uno sguardo di disapprovazione da Phil. “Che c’è? È stronzo il tuo capo.”  
“Clint! È anche il tuo capo.” Gli ricordò Phil con un sorriso condito di esasperazione.  
“Ok, ma nessuno ha spiegato perché il ragnetto ha il meglio.” Questa volta anche Rhodey decise di chiedere spiegazioni. Erano mesi che la sua armatura non riceveva le dovute attenzioni dal suo creatore.  
“Quando avrò messo anche il baby monitor alla sua tuta mi occuperò della tua.” Sbuffò Stark.  
“COSA?!” chiese urlando Peter. “Baby monitor?”  
“Non credere che ti lasci andare in giro con la mia roba senza sapere cosa stai combinando. Ti sconsiglio di usarla in modo inappropriato perché io vedrò i filmati.”  
“Eh!? Non può farlo.”  
“Tuta mia, regole mie. Vedi di non fare il seduttore con la maschera o lo saprò.”  
Natasha sussurrò falsamente sottovoce a Clint e abbastanza forte da farsi sentire da tutti. “Sembra suo padre.”  
Clint sorrise e sussurrò davvero nell’orecchio di Natasha, però Peter poteva sentirli. “A me sembra più che altro che sia geloso.”  
“Non penserai davvero che…” la frase rimase sospesa, mentre si guardavano negli occhi.  
Peter aveva capito ed era rosso più di prima. I due stavano ipotizzando qualcosa che per il giovane era assurdo e impensabile. Forse lo credevano per via delle lodi che spesso aveva tessuto sul signor Stark. Doveva uscire di lì.  
Stark non capì perché fosse andato via, ma sospettava che il super udito del ragazzo aveva captato le parole dei due assassini provetti e lui voleva davvero sapere cosa si fossero detti.

Non c’era fine alle gaffe di Peter, soprattutto quando non si aspettava che Tony Stark apparisse silenziosamente alle sue spalle.  
Era l’ultimo giorno del week-end di allenamento per lui con i vendicatori. Il suo piano d’addestramento si limitava al fine settimana perché per il resto della settimana aveva scuola e la pattuglia come amichevole ragno di quartiere. Il fine settimana era perfetto per radunare la squadra; quasi tutti erano liberi da altri impegni. Peter era ancora a disagio per ciò che Clint aveva immaginato sul motivo per cui il signor Stark lavorasse soprattutto sulla sua tuta e la dotasse di sistemi di monitoraggio da grande fratello. Era quasi sicuro che l’inventore lo stesse facendo per non ritrovarsi con un ragazzo morto in missione, ma Peter temeva di aver dato tutt’altra impressione. Certo, Stark aveva molto fascino e carisma, ma da questo a credere che ci fosse qualche interesse romantico, ce ne voleva. Poi, il fatto che l’uomo potesse essere geloso e per questo lo tenesse costantemente d’occhio era impensabile.  
Per sua fortuna di Peter, Stark non partecipava mai agli allenamenti della squadra ed entro il pomeriggio sarebbe stato libero di tornare a casa e chiudersi in camera, dove nessuno poteva spiarlo o prenderlo in contropiede, tranne zia May.  
L’allenamento iniziò come sempre, due squadre che si affrontavano, Loki che si divertiva troppo e male, mentre Steve cercava di ricordargli che era un allenamento. Thor aveva smesso di ripeterlo, i due erano cresciuti affrontando allenamenti più duri. Dopo mezz’ora di lotta, Peter si ritrovò di nuovo faccia a faccia con Loki, che si era premurato di farsi prestare lo scudo da Cap. Quell’affare non seguiva le leggi della fisica, ricordò a se stesso prima di trovarselo a due millimetri dal naso. Venir colpiti in piena faccia significava lividi per una settimana, una zia urlante e un sacco di domande a scuola. Non poteva rischiare.  
Loki pareva anche loquace più del solito. “Quando ti regala la nuova tutina il tuo paparino?”  
Peter non poteva credere che Loki si prendesse gioco di lui in quel modo. “Il signor Stark non mi regala niente, ha spiegato proprio ieri che la tuta è roba sua.”  
“Sono sicuro che sia disposto a fartela indossare per tutto il tempo se serve a tenerti al sicuro. Forse dovresti combattere solo dopo che te l’avrà consegnata.”  
“Smettila! Stai facendo passare il signor Stark per ciò che non è!”  
“Davvero? E dimmi, cos’è?”  
“Una persona stupenda, geniale e eroica.” Si domandava dove fossero finiti i suoi sensi di ragno dopo averlo detto, visto che non aveva sentito l’arrivo di Tony Stark.  
“Grazie bimbo-ragno per l’elogio.”  
Ironman era alle sue spalle e sembrava compiaciuto, almeno la sua armatura lo sembrava, non capiva com’era possibile. Ovviamente bastò un attimo perché Loki gli lanciasse lo scudo colpendo la ragnatela a cui era appeso. La caduta durò venti metri, l’impatto non sarebbe stato traumatico, ma venne ugualmente afferrato per una caviglia.  
“Preso.” Fece Ironman lasciando quasi subito sul freddo pavimento. “Due giorni di allenamento e questo è tutto quello che riesci a fare contro Loki?”  
Nel dirlo colpì in pieno Loki che rotolo indietro.  
“Con la nuova tuta ci sarei riuscito.” Fece, mentre si rialzava e andava verso l’uomo. Sperava che avesse già dimenticato la serie di lodi che aveva tessuto poco prima nei suoi confronti.  
Sicuramente in quel momento era distratto da altro. “Ecco perché non avrai la nuova tuta. Se non ci riesci senza, non conta nulla riuscirci con essa.”

Da quel fine settimana nessuno osò più parlare della misteriosa tuta, o armatura, Ironspider. Si vociferava che fosse stata smontata e i pezzi fossero stati riutilizzati. Clint aveva scherzato sul fatto che ci avessero fatto dei baby-monitor per l’asilo dei figli dei dipendenti al secondo piano, ma dopo un colpetto di Phil sulla nuca aveva taciuto anche lui.  
Intanto la sfortuna di Peter continuava. Capitava spesso che appena citasse il signor Stark lui apparisse. Questo succedeva perché i suoi compagni di squadra lo istigavano a parlare delle tecnologie Stark e delle informazioni che giravano tra i più giovani sull’uomo. All’inizio aveva creduto che JARVIS avvertisse il suo creatore ogni volta che veniva fatto il suo nome, ma come Peter aveva potuto scoprire, JARVIS non avvertiva ogni singola volta. Un giorno Fury aveva maledetto per una decina di minuti l’uomo, ma Stark non era apparso, nonostante stesse in camera sua. Un altro giorno, Clint aveva appellato con diverse parole poco carine e l’uomo non era apparso. Solo quando Peter parlava di lui, questi si materializzava dal nulla.  
Iniziava a credere che fossero i presenti ad avvisarlo, per prendersi gioco di lui, ma anche quella teoria venne scartata, Stark non rispondeva mai al telefono, non era così che veniva avvertito.  
Dopo quasi due anni di vittorie e sconfitte, ma soprattutto figuracce. Peter voleva la verità.  
Bucky era il meno propenso a prendersi gioco di lui, anzi cercava sempre di non farlo sentire in imbarazzo quando faceva una delle sue gaffe con Stark. In più di un’occasione aveva attaccato verbalmente l’uomo perché la smettesse di prendere in contropiede Peter. Il ragazzo sospettava che Bucky conoscesse la verità sul come mai Stark apparisse sempre al momento meno opportuno.  
“Come fa?” domandò balzando sul divano mentre l’uomo tutto solo leggeva dei documenti. “Tu lo sai?”  
“Devi essere più preciso. Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Tu sai perché vengo sempre beccato a lodare il signor Stark. Sono l’unico che fa certe figure ogni volta che faccio il suo nome.”  
“Ti rendi conto che l’hai appena fatto.”  
Peter si bloccò dal continuare. Stark apparve un minuto dopo. Lo guardò andare in cucina fischiettando, fingendo di notare i due solo dopo un po’. “Ragazzi di cosa parlate di bello?”  
Peter si accigliò e si voltò dall’altra parte senza rispondere. Bucky si limitò a restare sul vago. “Storia. Peter ha un compito a scuola sulla seconda guerra mondiale. Anzi, se mi segui in camera Peter ti mostro del materiale.”  
Sia Peter che Tony restarono incerti su cosa pensare. Peter si lasciò condurre nella stanza da Bucky, mentre l’altro non capiva e li guardava come se volesse dire qualcosa.  
Bucky chiuse la porta della sua stanza e fece sedere Peter sul letto. “JARVIS disattiva i microfoni nella mia camera.”  
“Sì signore. Microfoni disattivati per un’ora da adesso.”  
Guardò il giovane e si passò una mano sul viso. “Non ci credo, non l’hai capito dopo due anni che vivi letteralmente qui?”  
“Cosa?”  
“JARVIS sente tutto.” Era quasi petulante.  
“Questo lo so. Quello che non capisco è perché il signor Stark sente sempre e solo quando sono io a parlare di lui.”  
“Perché JARVIS è impostato per passare l’audio delle voci nel palazzo solo di chi parla di Stark in modo educato.”  
“Non capisco. Non sarò l’unico che ne parla…” Peter realizzò immediatamente, che sì era l’unico a parlarne bene. Lo chiamava sempre signor Stark e non era mai stato offensivo come gli altri. “Ma… perché dovrebbe farlo?”  
“Vediamo, forse perché è megalomane e trova piacere nell’ascoltare solo gente che lo loda. Il solo chiamarlo signore lo fa sentire migliore degli altri.”  
“Ohhh… quindi sentiva solo i miei complimenti e non gli insulti degli altri.”  
“Sì. E si diverte da matti a metterti in difficoltà.”  
“Perché proprio io?”  
“Vediamo?” Finse di pensarci. “Sei davvero tanto ingenuo?”  
“Non capisco…”  
“Gli piace vederti arrossire. L’abbiamo capito tutti che ha una cotta per te.”  
Peter non poteva crederci, il suo mentore e l’uomo che più ammirava aveva un interesse particolare per lui. “Non è possibile, lui può avere di meglio.”  
“Peter tu sei il meglio! Lui non ha una relazione da due anni. Il suo interesse è molto serio nei tuoi confronti. Se fossi in te andrei a parlarci.”  
“Non posso! Lui non ha mai detto nulla e io non saprei come iniziare il discorso.”  
“Non farlo se non te la senti. Potresti parlare di lui come hai sempre fatto e attirerai ugualmente la sua attenzione.”  
“Non è che abbia mai funzionato in quel senso.” Era sempre Stark a metterlo a disagio.  
“Allora provocalo. Questa sera mentre sei a letto sospira il suo nome e lasciagli credere che lo desideri, gli farai perdere la testa.”  
La mascella di Peter era letteralmente caduta. Sospirare il nome di Stark mentre lui ascoltava… Non osava immaginare come avrebbe potuto fare, lui non era il tipo capace di sedurre un uomo. E poi, con quale intento? Fargli confessare che lo sentiva ogni volta che parlava bene di lui?  
“Peter non dirmi che non sei intenzionato a sedurlo alla fine. Lui è cotto di te, tu sei innamorato di lui, non sarà un problema fargli confessare che ti ha spiato in qualche modo.”  
E c’era quel piccolo particolare per cui tutti sapevano che era innamorato di Tony Stark, tranne Peter stesso. Era davvero lento ad afferrare le cose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non volevo scrivere nulla di spinto, ma temo che lo farò.

Peter era quasi tentato di andare nel laboratorio di Stark, dove attualmente l’uomo si trovava, e cantargliene quattro, ma l’idea di Bucky sembrava avere più senso di quanto volesse ammettere. Se Stark lo spiava per abitudine, allora, doveva fare qualcosa di eclatante per fargliela pagare cara, tanto da non ripetere più una tale azione riprovevole. Bucky gli aveva fatto notare i vari motivi per cui l’uomo avesse questa spregevole abitudine. Il primo era legato all’autostima, quando l’uomo ascoltava qualcuno che lo lodava si sentiva molto bene e estremamente divertito, ecco perché JARVIS non gli passava tutti gli audio. Il secondo motivo era che Stark trovava adorabile l’atteggiamento da fan di Peter, certo era abituato a quel comportamento quando si trattava di chiunque altro, ma Peter non era chiunque, lui era un Vendicatore e un genio in erba, il che rendeva le sue lodi più importanti di quelle di chiunque altro. Il terzo motivo era quello a cui Peter non avrebbe mai creduto in un milione di anni e cioè che Tony Stark avesse una cotta per il ragazzo dietro la maschera di Spiderman. Certo, Peter non vedeva il signor Stark con nessuno da diverso tempo, tanto che aveva spesso sospettato un ritorno di fiamma con la signorina Potts, tenuto segreto ai più per evitare l’interferenza dei media nella loro storia, ma anche questo sembrava improbabile soprattutto dopo i motivi precedente spiegato da Bucky. Quindi, alla fine di tutte quelle teorie sulle motivazioni di Stark, restava il dubbio su come dimostrare se fossero vere o farse.  
L’idea di Bucky era accettabile se semplicemente l’interesse di Stark fosse stato sessuale e non solo legato al suo egocentrismo narcisistico, perché altrimenti non avrebbe fatto altro che una figura di merda, mentre cercava di capire come dire il nome di Stark attirando la sua attenzione.  
Si girò e rigirò nel letto per diverso tempo prima di decidere che valeva la pena provare. “Fanculo!” esclamò, mentre spingeva i pantaloni del pigiama in fondo alle gambe e decideva di farlo nell’unico modo credibile che conosceva. Era quasi certo che JARVIS avrebbe detto i particolari sulla sua vera attività all’uomo o avrebbe misurato lo stress nella voce per capire se stava fingendo. Temeva che ad un certo punto Stark avrebbe bypassato i sistemi preimpostati sulla privacy di JARVIS e avrebbe dato personalmente un’occhiata attraverso le telecamere e i sensori di calore che si trovavano in tutte le stanze della torre. A quel pensiero capì che tenersi le coperte addosso avrebbe reso tutto più semplice, ci mancava solo che Stark vedesse quanto poco fosse convinto di ciò che stava per fare.  
Lentamente lasciò scivolare la mano destra sul suo corpo raggiungendo il pene che sembrava non dare segni di eccitazione, quanto desiderava che gli ormoni adolescenziali tornassero a fare da padrone al suo corpo! Sarebbe stata una sessione di autoerotismo lunga e combattuta, alla fine Stark lo avrebbe guardato con pietà. Cercò di concentrarsi su tutto ciò che lo eccitava normalmente tipo porno gay e bei ragazzi con muscoli possenti, ma non sembrava funzionare come al solito, perché in quel momento non stava cercando l’eccitazione, ma la provocazione. Quando finalmente comprese cosa veramente l’avrebbe fatto eccitare, capì di essere messo proprio male. Bucky aveva ragione, era innamorato di Tony Stark, dei suoi penetranti occhi marroni, del suo viso dai tratti forti e decisi con quel sorriso sarcastico e intrigante che ogni volta gli faceva battere il cuore.   
Quando ebbe ben in mente l’aspetto di Tony Stark le carezze divennero più decise e l’eccitazione crebbe. Non riusciva a dire il suo nome ad alta voce, eppure il problema non persisteva, visto che l’orgasmo sembrava montare lentamente ed era lontano dal raggiungimento, mancava qualcos’altro in quella fantasia che prevedeva il signor Stark su di lui. La mano sinistra scivolò verso il suo sedere per stuzzicare la parte più intima del suo corpo, quella parte che immaginava di farsi violare solo dall’uomo a cui stava pensando. Chiudendo gli occhi lo vedeva su di lui mentre lo toccava in quel modo e tastava la resistenza dei suoi muscoli per poter rendere più facile la sua prima volta. Ci avrebbe messo tutto se stesso nella preparazione del suo corpo, Peter ne era certo, perché tutti sapevano che Stark era un amante premuroso e soprattutto generoso. La bocca dell’uomo lo avrebbe baciato e la lingua leccato in posti inviolati fino a quel momento. Peter spinse le dita più in profondità pensando a quanto l’uomo lo avrebbe preso con passione al limite del controllo, i gemiti si alzarono forti nella stanza. La fantasia si fece più spinta e lo immaginava scoparlo velocemente e profondamente, mentre lo stringeva con le mani sotto le gambe per tenerlo fermo, la premura era sparita, ma non la generosità di Stark. Peter lo vedeva mentre lo massaggiava più deciso chiamandolo per nome e chiedendogli cose irripetibili, fu allora che gemette il suo nome. “Signor Stark la prego!”  
Era puro erotismo quella frase, Peter lo sapeva, un’esca perfetta. Rallentò i movimenti consapevole che tutto stava per cambiare, se Stark aveva sentito e stava cercando di capire cosa Peter stesse facendo per pregarlo in quel modo. L’idea che dal quel momento l’uomo avrebbe ascoltato tutto, lo intimorì e eccitò allo stesso tempo. Era estremante erotico il pensiero di essere guardato come uno di quei porno attori che aveva osservato nei film hard di tanto in tanto. Iniziò a masturbarsi più velocemente e a penetrare più in profondità con le dita, mentre i gemiti riempivano la camera e i microfoni. Quando la fantasia si fece di nuovo rude e un Tony Stark sudato e completamente animalesco lo teneva inchiodato sul materasso fottendolo con ferocia, Peter venne sentendosi completamente sopraffatto dall’orgasmo e gemendo. “Tony!”   
L’orgasmo era stato così violento da lasciarlo senza forze e tremante, esposto alle telecamere a causa della coperta caduta di lato. La pelle arrossata e gli schizzi di bianco sull’addome erano osceni, tanto da fargli pensare che se Stark avesse visto poteva solo vantarsi di essere stato lui a causare un tale pasticcio indirettamente. Per un attimo si pentì di ciò che aveva fatto, in fondo aveva usato Stark come un oggetto per arrivare a soddisfare il suo corpo, ma poi ricordò a se stesso che c’era un buon motivo per quel comportamento e che Tony Stark doveva solo soffrire la frustrazione che veniva da quella vista.

Tony Stark non era un uomo con orari normali per qualsiasi attività quotidiana, soprattutto quando lavorava nel suo laboratorio, quindi andare a letto alle undici di sera era un miracolo. Contava di farsi otto ore di sonno, crollasse il mondo, ciò che non aveva calcolato era JARVIS che l’avvisava come sempre che qualcuno stava parlando di lui nella torre. Aveva impostato l’intelligenza artificiale per passargli solo i discorsi positivi e favorevoli, non le varie parolacce di Clint e le lamentele di Fury o di Steve. Era un buon modo per addormentarsi pensare che qualcuno nella torre lo rispettasse, no che ne avesse bisogno, ma faceva piacere ed era anche raro. A quell’ora la scelta era solo tra gli abitanti fissi della torre e un po’ sospettava chi potesse essere a fare il suo nome. Chi sa se Peter avrebbe mai capito quell’impostazione di JARVIS? Era troppo piacevole sentire le sue lodi anche se in differita di qualche secondo e tranne per il primo week end, quando i suoi colleghi vendicatori si erano spinti troppo oltre con le battute, quell’abitudine di ascoltare Peter era stata molto piacevole nel corso degli ultimi due anni. Il ragazzo era così innocente da non poter vedere nulla di sbagliato in Tony, la sua era la voce della verità. Anche se non doveva, si divertiva troppo ad affrontarlo subito dopo quelle lodi. Qualcuno gli aveva fatto notare che era uno stronzo a mettere a disagio Peter, ma in realtà lui sperava sempre che quelle lodi continuassero e gli venissero rivolte direttamente. Beh, Peter era timido con lui, quindi diventava subito nervoso e adorabilmente rosso in viso.   
Si preparò ad ascoltare la voce di Peter, pronto a saltare giù dal letto per beccarlo in fallo come sempre, domandandosi con chi stesse parlando a quell’ora, forse con la zia al telefono. Era pronto a vederlo balbettare al telefono mentre bussava e apriva la porta della sua camera per chiedergli un favore per il giorno dopo o con qualsiasi scusa per poter solo vedere il suo viso scioccato.   
Quello che non si aspettava era di rimanere lui stesso sconvolto ascoltando le prime parole della registrazione. Peter aveva fatto il suo nome come sempre chiamandolo signor Stark, solo con un tono molto diverso dal solito. Per un attimo credette di averlo sentito dire il suo nome, mentre espirava il suo ultimo respiro, ma quello non era il respiro di uno che stava per morire, piuttosto era il sospiro di chi si stava godendo il proprio corpo. Si fermò con un piede fuori dal letto, chiaramente non era una buona idea andare ad interrompere un ragazzo di diciassette anni nel suo momento speciale, gli avrebbe causato un trauma, ecco perché stava per chiedere a JARVIS di fermare la registrazione, ma intanto la sua gola s’era fatta secca.  
I sospiri di Peter crescevano di intensità, cosa stava facendo e pensando per durare così a lungo? E perché stava facendo il suo nome? Doveva ammettere che tutto ciò era eccitante ad un tal punto da non crederlo possibile. L’idea del suo pupillo che si accarezzava, mentre lo chiamava era qualcosa che aveva spinto il suo corpo a reagire. Si passò una mano tra i capelli sperando di resistere alla tentazione di comportarsi come un adolescente e darsi sollievo, l’unico modo era spegnere l’audio.   
Sì, doveva spegnere.  
“JARVIS passami le immagini della stanza di Peter.”   
Era la peggiore idea che avesse mai avuto e ne aveva avuto di pessime, tipo da apocalisse, per fare il confronto.  
Lo schermo del suo televisore si accese mostrando l’interno della stanza di Peter. Il ragazzo era sul letto in parte coperto e chiaramente non stava lottando contro un mostro e esalando l’ultimo respiro. Si stava masturbando. La mano destra sembrava stringere il davanti, ma la sinistra era nascosta, il braccio girato il più possibile verso la schiena e la schiena inarcata. Non stava solo massaggiando il suo uccello ma scopando il buco del culo. Tony non voleva crederci, era un sogno erotico che si avverava, talmente spinto da farlo quasi venire, soprattutto ora che sapeva cosa piaceva a Peter. Altro che innocente e dolce Peter Parker, questo era qualcosa che se uno dei suoi amanti passati avesse fatto per lui, non si sarebbe tirato indietro nel dargli qualsiasi cosa. Purtroppo, nessuno si era mai masturbato in quel modo per il proprio piacere davanti a Stark, tendevano tutti ad aprire le gambe e a lasciare il compito a lui di arrivare al dunque. Quelli che spesso sembravano amanti caldi alla fine si rivelavano deludenti, tanto che cambiava spesso compagno per questo motivo, almeno fino a due anni fa. Ora era davvero deludente anche il solo pensiero di dover piegare qualcuno su un tavolo per ottenere dieci minuti di sesso.   
Peter era bollente, ogni molecola del suo corpo urlava di piacere e chiedeva di più. Si domandò se fosse dovuto ai sensi di ragno, ma poi si disse che non gli fregava un bel nulla. Il ragazzo stava aumentando il ritmo con cui si penetrava, facendo cadere la coperta a terra. Tony potette ammirare il suo corpo dimenticando come respirare.   
A quel punto non c’era nulla di male ad afferrare il suo cazzo e a stringerlo con forza immaginando il culo rotondo e stretto attorno ad esso. Nessuno lo avrebbe biasimato per quella decisione, ovviamente nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a conoscenza del suo comportamento.  
Si diede dei rapidi colpi, mentre cercava di abbinare il suo ritmo a quello del giovane nel video, praticamente stavano facendo sesso a distanza tranne per il fatto che Peter non sapeva assolutamente che l’uomo lo spiasse da due anni circa. Se l’avesse solo immaginato sarebbe stato attento nel pronunciare il suo nome in un momento così privato. Peter non l’avrebbe mai scoperto, si sarebbe premurato di cancellare i video e di non parlarne mai. Era impossibile che scoprisse ciò che stava facendo nell’intimità della propria camera.  
L’eccitazione crebbe quando si rese conto che poteva guardare il ragazzo che adorava senza sentirsi assolutamente in colpa. I movimenti della mano continuarono a seguire quelli della mano sinistra di Peter diventando più lenti e decisi. Tony poteva solo immaginare cosa significasse sprofondare in un corpo così bello, in un culo così stretto e rotondo tenendolo inchiodato sotto di sé. Lo avrebbe preso e portato fino all’orgasmo solo con spinte precise e forti. Era così perso nell’osservare il viso rosso e sudato, le mani impegnate e sporche, il corpo liscio e rigido, che non sentì quasi la voce di Peter chiamare il suo nome, mentre si riversava con lunghi schizzi di sperma sul proprio addome sudato.   
“Tony!”   
La voce di Peter era pura lussuria tanto da far esplodere anche l’uomo in un gemito rauco e profondo. La mano si sporcò del suo venire e lui cadde sul letto distrutto, non aveva mai provato un orgasmo di tale piacere e intensità, nonostante avesse fatto tutto da solo. Se avesse avuto la possibilità di portarsi a letto Peter, era quasi certo sarebbe morto di piacere estremo.   
Riprese fiato mentre osservava Peter fare lo stesso riverso sul letto, le dita ancora dentro di lui. Poteva solo immaginare quanto sarebbe stato soddisfacente restare nel corpo del giovane, mentre aveva uno o più orgasmi, era giovane quindi non si sarebbe fermato tanto facilmente e Tony era esperto abbastanza da rallentare il proprio orgasmo in modo da godere a pieno del suo pupillo.   
Decise di spegnere il video, aveva l’impressione che la situazione fosse diventata più intima ora che Peter era riverso e annientato, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano dolcemente.   
“JARVIS spegni e cancella la registrazione.”  
“Sì signore.”  
Il viso del giovane sparì lasciando Tony solo e colpevole come non mai. Doveva solo dimenticare ciò che era accaduto e riprendere la sua vita come sempre, questo era il piano, ma aveva sottovalutato Peter Parker.

La mattina dopo, Tony era deciso a comportarsi come sempre. La notte precedente era stato tutto un sogno continuava a ripetersi, mentre entrava in cucina dove qualche vendicatore si destreggiava tra caffè e cibo. Steve e Rhodey parlavano seduti al tavolo davanti ad un’abbondante colazione, mentre Bucky e Clint friggevano delle uova e le impiattavano. C’era anche Phil che parlava al cellulare dall’altra parte della grande stanza, sospettava che avesse di nuovo dormito al loro piano, da quando frequentava Clint era sempre in zona a fare da collegamento con lo SHIELD o da babysitter su ordine di Fury. Sam, Natasha e i due asgardiani arrivarono poco dopo dal corridoio che dava sulle loro stanze. Stranamente mancava Peter che di norma era mattiniero. Tony non se ne preoccupò così tanto, quasi sicuramente era ancora mezzo addormentato a causa della stanchezza dovuta all’attività della sera prima o cercava di buttare le lenzuola nello scivolo per la biancheria non visto dagli altri ragazzi. Non doveva essere facile per un diciasettenne vivere insieme a persone adulte che avevano addomesticato i propri ormoni un decennio prima… anche se non tutti. Phil e Clint erano oscenamente sdolcinati, mentre Thor e Loki, loro erano una vecchia coppia e anche un po’ incestuosi nonostante continuassero a dire di non essere fratelli di sangue.  
Peter apparve a metà del suo caffè, mentre Tony leggeva le ultime notizie. Non aveva un singolo particolare che potesse far tornare alla mente la sera prima. Era perfetto e carino nella sua tuta da palestra di qualche taglia più grande. Doveva ricordarsi di rifornire la palestra della torre di uniformi più adatte al suo fisico. Il ragazzo non aveva un solo particolare che riconducesse all’orgasmo della sera prima, ma agli occhi di Tony pareva ugualmente eccitante.  
“STARK!” Aveva improvvisamente urlato Bucky.  
L’uomo un po’ perso aveva guardato in direzione del soldato. “Che c’è?”   
“Ti ho chiesto se vuoi le uova. Che ti succede? Sembri distratto.”  
“Nulla, ho solo dormito male. Sì, uova, grazie.”  
“Qualche incubo?” indagò Steve sinceramente preoccupato.  
Tony si rese conto che tutti lo osservavano. “Devo aver mangiato qualcosa che mi ha fatto male ieri a cena. Tutto qui.”  
“Davvero?” indagò Bucky, mentre lanciava occhiate ad un Peter completamente perso nei suoi cereali e rosso in viso. Il soldato capì al volo cosa fosse successo la sera prima ed era intenzionato a impicciarsi degli affari dei due, forse per una qualche assurda deformazione professionale da spia.  
“Peter, vuoi le uova?”  
“Certo. Grazie.”   
L’uomo gli si avvicinò con la scusa di dargli il piatto e sussurrandogli nell’orecchio, “So cos’hai fatto!”  
Peter sbiancò in un secondo, irrigidendosi sulla sedia. Stark lo vide cambiare colore e cercò di capire cosa stesse accadendo, ma sembrava che Peter fosse completamente perso a guardare Bucky che si allontanava. Lasciò perdere, sospettava che i due avessero qualche segreto da condividere e se così era non c’era nulla che potesse fare per scoprire qualcosa dal soldato d’inverno e da Peter.

Peter Parker si ritrovò in camera di Bucky nuovamente quella sera per conferire con l’uomo su Stark.   
“Allora, sei davvero riuscito a distruggerlo. Cosa gli hai fatto?”  
“Niente!” Si giustificò velocemente. “Non so cosa gli sia preso oggi.”  
“Non lo sai?!” fece sarcastico. “Era completamente fottuto. Ti fissava ogni tre secondi, scordandosi qualunque altra cosa stesse facendo. Per poco non faceva esplodere il laboratorio. Dimmi cosa gli hai fatto per ridurlo così?”  
“Quello che mi hai detto. Non so se ha sentito.”  
“Non si è limitato ad ascoltare. Aveva la faccia di uno che non si è limitato a spiare.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
L’uomo sollevò un sopracciglio in modo eloquente.   
“Ohhh… non credo che abbia fatto certe cose.”  
“Credici. Ora però devi continuare su questa strategia d’attacco. Deve uscire allo scoperto da solo o restarci secco.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti. Oggi festeggio i cinque anni sul sito EFP, quindi per celebrare qualcosa che per me ha una profonda importanza, pubblico un nuovo capitolo. Questo è il mio indirizzo https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=775146 se qualcuno vuole passare a dare un'occhiata a tutte le mie storie, visto che alcune non sono presenti qui, vi aspetto. Lasciate un commento se la storia vi piace e non preoccupatevi della lingua, Google traduttore è il mio migliore amico. A presto e buon Halloween.

Peter doveva ammettere che dopo la prima volta ci aveva preso gusto. Stava meditando di ripetere lo show per Tony Stark proprio quella sera, quando purtroppo una missione gli impedì di mettere in atto i suoi peccaminosi intenti.  
L’intera squadra venne inviata in Canada a pochi passi da Montreal per uno strano attacco. Sembrava che i canadesi, persone sempre educate e rispettose del prossimo a detta di Rhodey, stessero impazzendo e comportandosi in modo poco cordiale, non era chiaro come o perché fosse accaduto tutto ciò, l’unica cosa certa erano le coordinate del punto caldo dove tutto era cominciato e stava continuando.  
I primi a giungere sul posto furono Thor e Loki grazie alla velocità di volo che il martello permetteva. Loki non era felice di doversi ricomporre ogni volta che Thor lo sbatacchiava per tutto il viaggio, ma i suoi soliti rimproveri vennero fermati sul nascere dalla voce sinuosa di una donna.  
“I miei amati principi. È bello rivedervi.”  
Thor e Loki riconobbero subito la donna bionda vestita con parte di un’armatura asgardiana e per il resto in pelle dalla tonalità verde.  
“Amora!” Esclamarono all’unisono.  
Loki la guardò con astio, c’era un lungo passato di conflitti e tradimenti tra di loro. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
Un’altra donna dai capelli rossi e molti tratti simili alla prima intervenne. “Non salutate anche me?”  
“Lorelei anche tu qui?! Da quando collaborate?” domandò con un accenno di sarcasmo nella voce.  
“Siamo sorelle. Bisogna aiutarsi a vicenda in famiglia.” Scherzò la maggiore, Amora.  
“Non siete famose per l’affetto fraterno.”  
“Beh, a quanto pare, voi sì!” Si poteva sentire l’astio nella voce, mentre si riferiva alla relazione sentimentale dei due uomini.  
“Ci siete voi dietro a ciò che sta accadendo qui?”  
“Più o meno.” Rispose la minore divertita, “Ti assicuro che non stiamo facendo chissà cosa. Questa gente aveva bisogno di una spintarella per togliersi qualche peso dallo stomaco.”  
Solo a quel punto, Thor e Loki notarono che la popolazione letteralmente in rivolta intorno a loro non era affetta dalla solita malia delle due donne, ma da qualcosa di più violento e aggressivo. Per lo più si limitavano a urlare contro ad alcuni, mentre altri rompevano vetrine, c’era qualcuno che si era nascosto e aspettava la fine di tutto.  
“Cos’è questa stregoneria?” ringhiò Thor.  
“Nulla di cattivo. Solo un incantesimo. Vedi mio ingenuo principino, se vuoi distruggere più persone basta solo costringerle a dire sempre la verità. Non tutti prendono bene che gli si dica in faccia tutto ciò che si pensa, soprattutto nelle piccole cittadine. In alcuni casi questo incantesimo tira fuori anche la frustrazione e la rabbia che si prova per qualcuno e la riversa sul diretto interessato o su tutti gli altri.”  
Loki si rivolse alle due donne un po’ disgustato dall’utilizzo della magia. “Preferivo quando andavate in giro a sedurre poveri idioti. Il danno era più contenuto.”  
Thor sembrava sul punto di attaccare le due sorelle. “Cessate tutto!” ordinò.  
Intanto il jet con il resto della squadra era giunto sul posto. Stark fu il primo a mostrarsi e a commentare la situazione. “Scommetto vostre amiche?”  
Loki li avvertì “Attenti, hanno poteri di seduzione molto forti che potrebbero farci rivoltare gli uni contro gli altri.”  
“Staremo in guardia.”  
Il resto della squadra li raggiunse sul campo, pronti alla lotta.  
“Cap a te il comando.”  
“Dobbiamo fermare l’incantesimo e loro.”  
“L’incantesimo sembra concentrato qui.” Spiegò Loki. “C’è sicuramente un oggetto magico che lo espande, loro si sono solo limitate a evocarlo.”  
“Loki, Stark e Spiderman cercate l’oggetto e proteggete la popolazione. Noi pensiamo a catturarle.”  
“Agli ordini Capitano.” Rispose Peter, mentre iniziava a lanciare ragnatele sulle persone più aggressive della popolazione, nell’intento di fermarle senza ferirle.  
“Non sarà così facile Capitano Rogers.” Sussurrò Lorelei apparsa in un istate alle sue spalle. Tentò di colpirla ma non ci riuscì.  
“State attenti. Le loro voci sono ammalianti e non fatevi baciare per nessun motivo.” Avvertì il dio del tuono.  
“Sarà divertente.” Scherzò Bucky.  
Lo scontro iniziò e nonostante le due sorelle sembrassero all’apparenza delicate e solo capaci di lanciare incantesimi, in realtà colpivano forte quanto Thor. Lorelei si concentrò a dividere la squadra, avvicinandosi a Clint nell’intento d’incantarlo con la propria voce suadente, non riuscendoci però.  
“Mi dispiace brutta stronza, ma sono sordo.” Clint tentò di colpirla con l’arco, senza riuscirci. La donna era veloce tanto da riuscire a bloccare l’uomo e a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Clint perse completamente il controllo del suo corpo e stava per mettere via l’arco quando la donna indietreggio per osservare il suo nuovo schiavo.  
“Attacca la tua amica Romanoff.”  
Clint alzò l’arco e lo puntò in direzione di Natasha che stava accorrendo in suo aiuto, però cambiò mira all’ultimo istante e colpì la strega alla testa con una freccia tesser, mandandola a terra tremante.  
“Mi dispiace per te, ma me l’hanno già fatto uno scherzetto simile e soprattutto non sei il mio tipo, preferisco il cazzo.”  
“Linguaggio.” Chiocciò il capitano. “Assicurati che non scappi!”  
Clint fischiò in direzione di Spiderman che iniziò a lanciare ragnatele e a creare un bozzolo per trattenere la donna.  
Tony non si trattenne dal commentare. “Di nuovo con questa morale da quacchero ben educato?”  
“Davvero, non so il perché mi sia sfuggito.” Rispose il Capitano.  
“Forse perché sei uno di quei perfettini noiosi che non scopano abbastanza!”  
Bucky si sentì tirato in causa. “Stark ti assicuro che lui scopa abbastanza con me.”  
Natasha intervenne. “Smettetela di fare i ragazzini e di giocare a chi ce l’ha più lungo.”  
“Parli proprio tu che non fai altro che trattare tutti come bambini.” Aggiunse Sam.  
“Ha ragione Nat. Smettetela.” Fece eco Thor.  
Loki sembrava infastidito dalla presa di posizione del principe. “Tu stai sempre dalla parte delle belle ragazze, vero?”  
“Non ricominciare con la tua solita gelosia distruttiva.”  
“Vorresti dire che sono geloso senza motivo?”  
“Sì, il più delle volte.”  
Loki sembrò rifletterci su mentre cercava la fonte della magia. “Hai ragione!” ammise senza ribattere.  
“Davvero mi dai ragione?”  
“Sì. È quello che pensi di me e devo farmene una ragione.”  
Steve stava ascoltando senza capire cosa stesse accadendo. “Thor cosa succede?”  
“Nulla. È colpa dell’incantesimo se ci comportiamo tutti così. Tu ti esprimi come sei abituato a fare, Stark è sempre Stark e Loki ammette ciò che pensa senza la sua solita facciata di superiorità. Tra di noi l’incantesimo non funziona perché ci siamo sempre detti la verità in faccia.”  
Stark non riusciva a credere di essere sotto un incantesimo. “Cosa pensate di me?” domandò per indagare sulla potenza di tale magia.  
Clint non perse occasione. “Sei un coglione con i soldi.”  
L’uomo non fece una piega mentre atterrava a pochi passi da una sfera di cristallo che emanava una strana energia. “Grazie Barton. Ho trovato la sfera.”  
Intanto gli altri continuarono a parlare di lui, mentre lottavano contro Amora e bloccavano la gente più ostile. Si sentirono frasi accavallate come un paio di epiteti poco carini, qualche commento divertito e un “Sei sexy signor Stark.” tra le varie voci.  
“Fermi tutti! Chi è stato a dirlo?” domandò Stark.  
Bucky non voleva dirlo, ma l’incantesimo era potente “Peter. Lui è l’unico tanto ingenuo da essersi innamorato di te.”  
Stark non credeva a ciò che aveva appena sentito. Aveva il sospetto che il ragazzo avesse una cotta, ma non pensava che si trattasse d’amore. “Pete?” chiamò il ragazzo. Intanto Sam cadde sotto l’incantesimo di Amora e si scontrò con Clint e Natasha.  
“Sì, è vero.” Dovette ammettere. “La prego distrugga quella sfera prima che dica altro.” Il giovane stava cercando di limitare ciò che diceva da quando aveva sospettato che l’incantesimo potesse colpire anche lui.  
“Altro? Tipo?” domandò curioso e sensuale.  
Non riusciva a resistere ad una domanda diretta. “So che mi ascoltava ieri sera, l’ho fatto per provocarla signor Stark.”  
Stark voleva mentire e dire che non l’aveva sentito e soprattutto visto, però l’incantesimo sembrava sciogliere la lingua. “Eri fottutamente sensuale ragazzo!”  
Non poteva rischiare che tutti sapessero quindi prese la mira e distrusse la sfera senza aspettare il parere di Loki per farlo. L’incanto sembrò sparire subito nella sua mente e nella popolazione che si fermò all’istante, incerti sul motivo che li aveva spinti a reagire in quel modo. La verità sembrò meno detestabile da ascoltare. Tony però era completamente perso a riflettere sulle parole che aveva ascoltato poco prima.  
Clint era curioso. “Di cosa parlavate? Stark in che modo Spiderman ti ha provocato?”  
“Non sono affari tuoi! E ora se vi deste da fare per fermare quella strega, magari in giornata.”  
Thor e Steve riuscirono a bloccarla, mentre Loki usava un incanto che la rendeva muta. Dopo pochi minuti anche Amora giaceva in un bozzolo di tela e veniva spedita insieme alla sorella attraverso il Bifrost ad Asgard dove le attendeva una prigione accogliente e insonorizzata con barriere anti-magia.  
La squadra si occupò della popolazione per qualche ora prima di tornare alla base. Tutti erano stranamente silenziosi e in attesa di scoprire cosa Peter avesse fatto la sera prima.

Giunti alla sede degli Avengers, Phil li accolse pronto a fargli stendere un rapporto sulla battaglia, per sua fortuna -stranamente- nessuno tentò di darsela a gambe come al solito, anzi erano tutti loquaci e pronti a raccontare ogni minimo dettaglio in attesa che Peter e Tony sputassero il rospo su cosa stesse succedendo tra di loro.  
“Stark ha subito distrutto la sfera prima di raccontarci cosa Peter avesse fatto ieri sera.” Si lamentò Clint, mentre descriveva la battaglia e si stendeva comodamente sulle gambe di Phil in cerca di coccole che in quel momento l’uomo non voleva e non poteva fare.  
Steve era un po’ preoccupato da ciò che aveva sentito. “Stark, cos’hai combinato con Peter?”  
“Niente!” si affretto a rispondere Peter con voce stridula.  
Lo sguardo di Steve non si sposto dall’altro uomo. Per quanto fossero amici, non accettava che Stark mettesse strane idee in testa ad una mente giovane e vulnerabile come quella di Peter. “Stark?”  
“Per una volta non ho fatto nulla.” Rispose l’uomo, concentrato a girare per la stanza con qualsiasi scusa, solo per non stare fermo a fissare Peter.  
Bucky non era convinto di ciò. “Tranne spiarlo, questa volta non hai davvero fatto niente.”  
“EHI! Io non ho spiato Peter.”  
“No?” insistette Steve.  
“Non ho spiato Peter in particolare, ma solo per caso.”  
Natasha non era convinta di tale affermazione. “Come si fa a spiare qualcuno solo per caso?”  
L’uomo roteò gli occhi e sbuffò, mentre afferrava una bibita salutare in frigo. “Magari ho solo impostato JARVIS per passarmi i vocali in tempo reale di chi non rientrava nel classico atteggiamento che hanno tutti nei miei confronti. Ammettiamolo, nessuno di voi ha mai detto nulla di educato o apprezzabile nei miei confronti in due anni che viviamo qui, beh, nessuno tranne Peter.”  
Il ragazzo arrossì.  
“Quindi, se hai finito agente Coulson, Peter seguimi in laboratorio.”  
Nessuno osò dire nulla, persino Steve rimase in silenzio. I due dovevano chiarire la loro situazione e il resto della squadra non aveva nulla da rimproverare a Stark, in fondo sapevano ciò che JARVIS faceva ogni volta che Peter lodava il suo mentore. Un po’ erano anche loro colpevoli della situazione imbarazzante in cui si trovava il loro membro preferito della squadra.  
Peter attese qualche secondo prima di seguire Tony Stark verso il laboratorio. Si aspettava commenti o tentativi di trattenere i due, ma tutti sembravano sereni all’idea che restasse in una stanza isolata ermeticamente con l’uomo che aveva provocato sessualmente la sera prima.


	4. Chapter 4

Il laboratorio di Tony Stark era un luogo sacro in cui l’accesso era consentito a poche persone. Pepper, Bruce e Rhodey erano gli unici che potevano accedervi a piacimento. Peter era entrato in una piccola lista di persone che potevano entrarci, ma solo sotto la sua supervisione e c’era una motivazione per ciò, il ragazzo aveva imbrattato l’intera stanza di una sostanza vischiosa che aveva impiegato ore a sparire, tutto perché era eccitato all’idea di farsi aiutare da Stark a migliorare il suo fluido per le ragnatele. Tony non era stato felice di doversi districare in quella roba e aveva limitato il suo accesso nella speranza che non facesse esplodere qualcos’altro.  
“Forza vieni avanti.” Disse, mentre si accomodava sulla poltrona alla scrivania dove si trovavano la maggior parte dei suoi oggetti personali.   
Peter entrò, sentendo quasi subito la porta chiudersi ermeticamente alle sue spalle, sapeva di non poter fuggire da quella conversazione in nessun modo.  
“Signor Stark…”  
“Tony. Chiamami Tony.”   
Peter non sapeva che dire, si era completamente bloccato. In tutti quegli anni non gli era mai stato detto di chiamarlo per nome.  
“Dai, non mi pareva che avessi problemi a dire il mio nome.” Sorrise al ricordo.  
A quell’affermazione Peter sbottò. Credeva di doversi scusare per qualcosa, ma la realtà dei fatti metteva l’uomo nella posizione di chiedere scusa. “Mi spiava, non crede di dovermi dare delle spiegazione e di doversi scusare soprattutto.”  
Sorrise. “Perché?”  
“Come perché?” esplose.   
“Mi pare che la cosa ti eccitasse ieri.” spiegò divertito.   
Il giovane aveva la strana sensazione che gli avvenimenti della sera prima sarebbero stati tirati in ballo spesso in quella conversazione, solo per distogliere la sua attenzione dal comportamento dell’uomo. Non gliela avrebbe data vinta.   
“Perché mi spiava? E non tiri in ballo la storia che spia solo chi la loda!”  
Tony lo fissava con un sopracciglio sollevato, non l’aveva mai visto controbattere con tanta decisione, non con lui.   
Il ragazzo non si fece intimorire. “Allora?”   
“Perché mi piace sentirti parlare di me.” Era diventato più serio ora, nonostante un guizzo giocoso nello sguardo.   
“Cosa significa?” chiese calmo.   
“Che sei dolce quando parli di me e mi piace ascoltarti.”  
“Perché?” Questa volta era più incerto nel chiederlo.  
Tony lo fissò con un sorriso famelico in volto. “Perché mi piaci.”  
Peter non capì più nulla dopo quella rivelazione. Tony era soddisfatto di aver ammutolito il giovane e attese qualche secondo, meditando sul da farsi. Oramai la verità era uscita fuori, non c’era motivo per non superare qualche limite che si era imposto tempo prima.  
“Che ne dici di fare una cosa per me?” interruppe i pensieri di Peter che stavano già volando in una direzione idilliaca. Nessuno gli aveva mai detto una cosa simile.   
Peter ritrovò la parola. “Cos…cosa?”  
“Questa sera, quando sarai solo nel tuo lettino, ripeti ciò che hai fatto l’altra sera.” Sorrise con gli occhi oscurati da una certa lussuria e un certo compiacimento. “Chissà, forse guarderò o forse no. Ma sarà una tua scelta.”  
Peter era scioccato e un po’ eccitato, doveva ammetterlo. Il fatto che Stark si fosse alzato e si fosse avvicinato ora, lo rendeva più cosciente del suo stesso corpo. La vicinanza durò poco, prima di venir lasciato solo in laboratorio senza altro da aggiungere.

Peter non credeva a ciò che Tony Stark gli aveva chiesto di fare, come se la proposta in questione avesse riguardato il tempo atmosferico. Certo l’aveva già fatto, consapevole d’essere spiato, ma ora era tutto molto più complicato. Peter sapeva d’essere guardato e Tony sapeva che Peter lo faceva con l’intento di eccitarlo.   
Mentre, sovrappensiero, rientrava nella sua stanza venne fermato da Bucky e Clint.   
“Allora, non hai nulla da confessare?” chiese Clint appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta ancora chiusa.   
Peter guardò Bucky chiedendosi cosa gli avesse raccontato, l’uomo non perse tempo ad assicurarlo. “Io non gli ho detto nulla. Sai che è un impiccione per natura.”  
Il bue che dà del cornuto all’asino, pensò Peter.  
“Non ho mai visto mister sono un genio guardare qualcuno come guarda te. Cosa gli hai fatto?” continuò l’arciere.  
“Nulla!” esclamò con un tono di voce troppo acuto.  
Clint non fece una piega. “Cosa hai intenzione di fare, ora che le carte sono scoperte?”  
“Io… io…”   
Bucky aveva l’impressione che Peter fosse più a disagio del giorno prima. “Non ti avrà detto che non è interessato a te?”  
“No!” esclamò. Ispirò profondamente e spiattello la verità. “Lui mi ha chiesto di rifarlo.”  
Clint aveva perso qualche passaggio della storia. “Fare cosa?”  
“Sedurlo?” chiese Bucky.  
“Non proprio. Qualcosa di simile, mi ha chiesto di esibirmi per lui come ieri.”  
Clint non credeva possibile che il piccolo ragnetto che conosceva da tempo fosse diventato tanto audace, proprio con l’uomo che l’aveva seguito negli ultimi anni come un mentore.  
“Esibirti? Autoerotismo?” Gli occhi gli si illuminarono di felicità.  
Peter annuì rosso in viso.  
“Allora dobbiamo fare compere.” annunciò, applaudendo come un bambino felice.  
“Cosa?!” chiesero entrambi, già con in mente scenari preoccupanti.  
“Ti presterei alcuni dei nostri giocattoli, ma sono troppo affezionato ai regali che mi fa Phil, quindi andiamo a comprare qualcosa per te.”  
I due si guardarono a bocca aperta, prima di venir afferrati per una spalla ciascuno e spinti verso le proprie stanze. “Ci vediamo qui tra cinque minuti. Forza.” Avevano entrambi una brutta sensazione.

Peter e Bucky non capivano come si fossero lasciati convincere, ma ora erano in un sexy shop ad osservare vibratori di ogni forma e dimensione. Peter voleva morire dalla vergogna, nonostante nessun cliente del posto gli prestasse molta attenzione, al massimo qualcuno gli aveva sorriso con tenerezza. Doveva dare l’impressione d’essere un cucciolo sperduto alla sua prima esperienza, ed infatti lo era e Clint glielo aveva fatto capire ogni volta che gli proponeva qualcosa di cui non capiva l’utilizzo. Alla fine era arrivato alla cassa sotto lo sguardo di compatimento di Bucky e con il cestino pieno di tutto l’occorrente per far impazzire Tony Stark. Bucky ne aveva approfittato per comprare qualcosa, ma non avrebbe mai rivelato cosa se non a Steve quella stessa sera. Clint intanto discuteva su come fare dei buoni nodi con un cliente dedito al bondage. Peter si chiese come Phil riuscisse a stare dietro alla libidine di Clint, non gli sembrava il classico tipo scatenato a letto con il suo modo di fare impeccabile e controllato. Del resto, neanche lui sembrava un ragazzo capace di fare certe cose davanti ad una telecamera, soprattutto se era consapevole che a guardarlo ci fosse uno degli uomini più desiderati dell’ultimo ventennio.  
Sopravvisse allo scontrino e ai consigli della vecchia proprietaria che sembrava a suo agio con tutte le richieste dei clienti. Alla fine non si sentiva sporco o malato per essere entrato in un posto come quello, anzi era tutto piuttosto naturale e divertente, tanto che si ripromise di fare un secondo giro, senza Clint possibilmente.

Peter andò in camera sua dopo aver a malapena cenato in un angolo del tavolo, quasi nascosto dietro ai muscoli imponenti di Steve e dove Tony sedeva poco più in là con un sorrisetto sfacciato in volto che non prometteva nulla di buono. Era quasi certo che tutti sapessero della proposta di Tony, Clint non era famoso per mantenere segreti quando questi erano troppo succosi da condividere. Con ogni probabilità Natasha aveva capito per intuito e gli altri si erano fatti spifferare il resto della storia che non avevano potuto ascoltare dai diretti interessati dopo la missione. Per fortuna di Peter tutti, di comune accordo, avevano deciso di parlare proprio della missione e fingere che il resto fosse poco importante, anche se Steve sembrava diventato un tantino guardingo nei confronti di Stark, certo che le intenzioni dell’uomo fossero tutto tranne che romantiche.  
Quando chiuse la porta della sua camera alle spalle, tiro un sospiro di sollievo. Era solo con se stesso, libero di non sentirsi giudicato da chi lo credeva ancora un ragazzino ingenuo o da chi pensava che fosse un depravato per aver fatto certe cose davanti ad una telecamera. Ovviamente, era qualcosa che pensava solo lui di se stesso, nessuno giudicava i gusti sessuali degli altri membri della squadra, tanto meno i suoi.  
Si diresse in bagno, notando la busta posata sulla scrivania a pochi passi, ma scegliendo d’ignorarla. Il contenuto implicava che dovesse fare una scelta quella sera, l’idea gli bloccava il respiro in gola; non era come la sera prima quando aveva deciso di rischiare solo per far sentire a disagio Tony, questa volta significava essere consapevole di ciò che l’uomo avrebbe visto. Significava accettare che Stark lo desiderasse o lo prendesse in giro, da ciò che avrebbe fatto, anche se dalla confessione forzata durante la battaglia di quella mattina, era evidente che lui lo trovasse sensuale.  
Chiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle, come se qualcuno potesse vederlo anche lì e si spogliò per infilarsi sotto la doccia. Ne aveva fatta una poco prima di andare al sexy shop, ma ora si sentiva sporco in un modo che non aveva mai creduto possibile e ne aveva estremo bisogno. Si dedicò attentamente a tutto il suo corpo, non aveva ancora deciso cosa fare, comunque non costava nulla insaponarsi bene e decidere se era abbastanza pulito per alcuni giocattoli presenti nella busta. Era combattuto quando decise di fare una cosa come quella di provare a capire se era abbastanza aperto in ogni senso per usare il vibratore presente nella busta. La tensione dei muscoli del suo corpo non sembrava adatta per tentare di usare il vibratore, ma ci avrebbe provato comunque quando.  
Dopo la doccia, ancora incerto, si infilò il pigiama come qualsiasi altra sera e usci dal bagno, lasciando vagare lo sguardo in giro per la camera e focalizzando la sua attenzione sul letto, sulla busta e sulla telecamera controllata da JARVIS sul soffitto.  
Per quanto l’idea di fare certe cose per una persona che non si degnava neanche di essere presente lo faceva sentire a disagio, il pensiero che aveva il potere di eccitare un playboy come Tony Stark gli dava scariche di adrenalina e eccitazione lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale. C’era un punto lungo la schiena che risultava estremamente sensibile al pericolo imminente e in quel momento si faceva sentire avvisandolo di un pericolo eccitante che si avvicinava. Era la prima volta che reagiva così all’idea del sesso, non che avesse avuto occasione di provarlo con qualcun altro.  
Dieci minuti dopo la sua colonna vertebrale continuava a sentire le scariche di adrenalina e eccitazione farla vibrare piacevolmente, mentre finiva di lavare i giocattoli nella busta e cercava di capirne meglio l’utilità. Clint era stato molto esplicito su come usare un vibratore, senza doverlo necessariamente utilizzare nel modo più classico, in fondo se si trattava di eccitare Tony bastava solo accennare a ciò che desiderava fare con quell’oggetto. Il vestito nero, se così si poteva chiamare, era un intreccio di strisce che ricordavano le reti di un ragno. Vista la passione di Tony per aggiornare sempre il designer della sua tuta da battaglia, quello l’avrebbe scombussolato. Insieme all’abito aveva trovato delle maschere ispirate a Ironman e Spiderman, ma che avevano tutt’altro scopo del proteggere la sua identità o difendersi da un attacco. La maschera di Ironman era molto da dominatore, anche se Clint aveva affermato che se l’avesse messa senza niente addosso, avrebbe dovuto fare il massaggio cardiaco al vero Ironman, quindi Peter optò per la sua, per nulla uguale all’originale, maschera di Spiderman. Era nera e integrale, una ragnatela bianca che la ricopriva e gli occhi della stessa forma di quelli della sua solo privi di lenti bianche, ma un accenno di bianco sui bordi. Sulle labbra c’era una cerniera che dava la possibilità di usare la bocca senza dover togliere la maschera, la lasciò aperta per dare la possibilità a Tony di vedere la lingua bagnare le labbra. Non poteva di certo negare all’uomo di vederlo sospirare.  
Aveva comprato molto di più, ma per ora ciò che aveva scelto era abbastanza per iniziare, poi chi sa, avrebbe utilizzato il resto con Tony. Un’altra scarica di eccitazione gli attraversò la schiena al pensiero di fare sesso con Tony, ciò l’aveva portato alla fine a decidere di fare quello che gli aveva chiesto, perché l’idea lo infiammava troppo per rinunciarvi. Quando gli sarebbe ricapitato di giocare in quel modo con un uomo che desiderava, in fondo se le cose fossero andate male, sarebbe stato solo un gioco finito senza troppi danni e delusioni. Tony Stark non aveva mai fatto nulla per sminuirlo in nessun modo negli anni passati a stretto contatto, non credeva che avrebbe iniziato ora, dopo condivisioni intime e personali come quella che gli aveva chiesto.  
Indossò l’abito che in realtà era solo un intreccio di strisce di nastri che formavano una ragnatela sull’inguine a coprirlo il minimo indispensabile, il sedere era completamente scoperto con una seconda ragnatela che si diramava dal centro della schiena e gli strizzava il sedere finendo legata intorno alle cosce. La maschera era di una fibra traspirante, quella in lattice l’aveva spaventato solo nel vederla, sospettava che provocasse una leggera asfissia se completamente chiusa, e non voleva rinvangare brutti ricordi di quando per un pelo non stava per affogare nel suo costume da Spiderman, per fortuna c’era stato Tony a salvarlo. La maschera che aveva scelto non era male, ricordava molto la sua. Il fatto che nello sexy shop dove l’aveva portato Clint con Bucky, ci fossero le maschere di tutti gli Avengers, l’aveva impressionato. Bucky si era dovuto riprendere da un costume di Capitan America versione sadomaso, per non parlare del dildo con la forma e i colori del suo braccio metallico, con tanto di stella rossa. Era quasi sicuro avesse spostato quel dildo per nasconderlo al pubblico, visto che era sparito dalla mensola dedicata ai costumi degli Avengers su cui era esposto.  
Una volta pronto, Peter prese il lubrificante e il vibratore e si diresse verso il suo letto, non sapendo se Tony stesse già guardando o se aspettasse che facesse il suo nome come sempre per seguire lo spettacolo che stava per proporgli, ma avrebbe fatto il possibile per farsi vedere da lui in tutta la sua sensualità.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony Stark non era un uomo paziente, ma aveva dei limiti morali, molto limitati per i suoi standard, ma li aveva, quindi non avrebbe spiato Peter se non fosse stato lui a volerlo. Sperava solo di non dover passare la notte in bianco in quello stato di perenne frenesia ed eccitazione che gli provocava l’idea di vedere Peter fare qualcosa di talmente sensuale e insospettabile per la sua natura timida e riservata.  
Il ragnetto si era dimostrato pronto alla sfida che gli era stata offerta, bastava solo aspettare e molto presto avrebbe avuto il suo spettacolo. Già pregustava l’orgasmo che gli avrebbe provocato Peter, mentre si masturbava come l’ultima volta, sperava solo che non si preoccupasse troppo del piacere di Tony e non del proprio. Voleva vederlo con gli occhi oscurati dalla lussuria e le mani che toccavano le sue parti più sensibili. Magari, molto presto, sarebbe stato lui stesso a toccare quelle parti e a dare e a ricevere piacere da Peter.   
Si era spesso ripromesso di non toccare il giovane, era sbagliato da più punti di vista, ma il ragazzo era cresciuto e aveva dei desideri e un’attrazione per lui. Era il classico bravo ragazzo attratto da un uomo con una pessima reputazione sentimentale. Non c’era nulla di male a volergli impartire qualche lezione più coinvolgente, le sue intenzioni non erano quelle di usarlo e buttarlo via, ma di donargli il proprio corpo e tutte le sue conoscenze riguardanti il sesso e il piacere. Di certo non avrebbe costretto Peter a fare con lui qualcosa che non voleva o che lo costringesse ad una lunga relazione con un uomo più vecchio. Desiderava solo dargli tutto ciò che voleva e accettare ciò che il ragazzo voleva concedergli, per questo motivo aveva preferito mettere una telecamera tra loro due, invece di chiedergli di passare la notte nel suo letto. Quello sarebbe accaduto, ma non prima che Peter fosse del tutto sicuro di ciò che desiderava fare con lui.  
“Signor Stark, il signor Parker ha appena fatto il suo nome.” Lo avvertì JARVIS con lo stesso timbro di voce di quando gli passava una telefonata di lavoro.  
Era giunto il momento della verità.   
“Passami le immagini di Peter in diretta questa volta.” La scorsa volta le immagini erano state in ritardo di qualche secondo, ma questa volta voleva godere nello stesso momento di Peter.  
Lo schermo davanti al suo letto si accese mostrando il letto di Peter dall’alto con Peter sdraiato e…   
A Tony si seccò la gola nel vederlo stretto in un intreccio di corde nere e con la maschera nera simile a quella che tante volte aveva progettato, senza mai vederci nulla di peccaminoso. Ora, era certo, avrebbe avuto difficoltà a lavorare sul costume di Peter senza eccitarsi. Il ragazzo era attraente nei suoi tratti delicati che trasmettevano giovinezza ed ingenuità, ma ora era dannatamente seducente. Dove aveva preso quelle cose e come aveva fatto a capire che potevano essere erotiche ai suoi occhi? Aveva il sentore che avrebbe dovuto mandare una bottiglia di buon Brandy a Clint, ma per ora sentiva la necessità di versarsene uno. Ignorò quel desiderio e deglutì mettendosi più comodo sul bordo del letto.  
Peter era rilassato, ma non intento a fare altro se non passare le proprie mani lungo il corpo accarezzando la ragnatela che Tony era certo avrebbe segnato di rosso la pelle. Gli occhi del ragazzo evitavano accuratamente di guardare in direzione della telecamera, nonostante qualcosa attirasse la loro attenzione sul letto. Per un attimo, Tony temette di vedere spuntare qualcun altro e di scoprire che tutto ciò era una vendetta nei suoi confronti da parte di Peter, la brutta sensazione di disagio durò il tempo di vedere cosa Peter stesse fissando. Nell’inquadratura apparve del normale lubrificante e un vibratore dalla forma perfetta di un pene eretto. Trattandosi di un gioco di seduzione, un fallo molto simile ad uno originale era giusto per stimolare l’immaginazione dell’uomo, no che fosse necessario in quel caso. Nonostante Peter l’avesse scelto, non significava che l’avrebbe usato, ma Tony davvero desiderava vederlo tra le natiche sode di Peter.   
Tony si slacciò la cintura e i pantaloni, quando vide Peter fare qualcosa di innocente come passarselo sul petto con gli occhi chiusi ora e le labbra aperte. Non era ancora acceso, ma sembrava donare le stesse sensazioni di uno vero a Peter. Quando decise di provarlo e accese il vibratore fece anche un leggero balzo per l’inaspettato movimento, Tony sorrise divertito del candore del suo ragnetto. Ne aveva di cose da insegnargli non appena sarebbe stato pronto per impararle. Peter, dopo un primo momento di agitazione, tornò a passare l’oggetto vibrante su tutto il petto salendo verso le labbra senza toccarle e scendendo sotto l'ombelico a stuzzicare l’erezione evidente che spuntava da sotto il centro più fitto della ragnatela nera. Tony voleva vedere quel vibratore fare di più, mentre infilava una mano nei pantaloni per dare sollievo all’erezione pulsante. L’oggetto era uguale per dimensioni al suo pene, perciò risultava facile immaginare di essere lui stesso sul petto di Peter a farlo scorrere fino alla bocca. Le labbra rosse per i continui morsi che Peter dava nel tentativo di controllare l’agitazione, erano invitanti e spingevano a fare pensieri poco casti. Peter tornò ad accarezzare la rientranza della pancia con il vibratore per poi portarlo su di un capezzolo dove lo usò per stimolare uno dei bottoncini rossi che si nascondevano sotto alla tuta troppo aderente e soprattutto inesistente da Spiderman. La tuta originale aveva fatto fare pensieri peccaminosi a molti uomini della squadra, Tony n’era certo, soprattutto perché i più peccaminosi erano i suoi e questa versione era un vero atto terroristico nei confronti dell’autocontrollo di chiunque. Il ragazzo sembrava trovare piacere nella stimolazione del capezzolo tanto da aprire la bocca in cerca di maggiore aria. Tony tirò giù i pantaloni stringendosi con più decisione e immaginando di entrare tra quelle labbra con una spinta costante e decisa. Peter doveva aver pensato a qualcosa del genere perché si portò il vibratore sotto al collo, dove iniziava la maschera, accarezzandosi e facendolo salire fino alla guancia, per poi avvicinarlo alla bocca libera dal tessuto e iniziare a verificarne la consistenza prima con piccoli tocchi delle labbra e dopo con la lingua.  
La lingua era poco più che visibile, ma più il tempo passava e più Peter la mostrava e la usava con impegno e sfacciataggine. Tony non poteva resistere ancora a lungo se continuava a guardare come l’altro stringeva il fallo poco sotto al finto glande dedicandosi a leccare solo estremità. L’orgasmo dell’uomo fu qualcosa che non aveva provato da anni e lo lasciò annientato più dell’ultima volta. Cercò di ritrovare il controllo sul proprio respiro, ma gli sembrava di non riuscirci del tutto. Sullo schermo intanto Peter continuava a giocare con il vibratore tra le labbra e una mano che si accarezzava sulla ragnatela che copriva a malapena il pene eretto e bagnato. Era sul punto di raggiungere il piacere anche lui, nonostante il massimo che avesse fatto per darsene fosse quello di soddisfare le richieste di voyeurismo di un vecchio pervertito.  
“Cazzo! Sarai la mia morte ragazzo.” riuscì a sussurrare mentre Peter gemeva per l’orgasmo tenendo il glande di silicone tra le labbra completamente dischiuse.  
Tony lo vide allargare le braccia dopo aver lasciato il vibratore sul petto ancora acceso. Pareva disossato e completamente privo di ogni fibra muscolare, inerte, in quel momento. Persino Tony poteva sopraffarlo così com’era in quell’istante senza alcuna difficoltà e il pensiero di andare in camera sua e appuntarlo sul letto sotto di lui gli era più volte passata per la mente, ma doveva essere Peter a chiederlo.  
Tony si pulì e sistemò i pantaloni in attesa di vedere Peter fare qualcosa del genere, tipo cambiarsi o andare sotto la doccia, ma non accadde. Il ragazzo ritrovate le forze, si voltò mostrando le natiche perfette definite da strisce nere e prese il lubrificante poco più in là. L’uomo guardò sospettando le sue intenzioni, e pensando che per un giovane con i super poteri venire una sola volta non fosse tanto soddisfacente. Quando notò le rotondità del suo sedere spinte verso l’alto e una mano raggiungere l’interno di esso, capì. Peter spinse prima un dito facendo piccoli cerchi all’interno del suo ano, per poi spingere un secondo dito e un terzo, tutto troppo velocemente per godere a pieno di quello che stava facendo. Quando Peter prese il vibratore ancora acceso, Tony capì le sue intenzioni. Non l’aveva sentito sospirare e non l’aveva visto godere a pieno di quell’intrusione delle dita, quindi sospettò che non era pronto per prendere un dildo di quelle misure.  
“JARVIS passami la stanza di Peter.”  
“Sì, signore. Comunicazione aperta.”  
“Peter, fermati.”  
Il ragazzo sobbalzò alla sua voce lasciando cadere il vibratore.

Peter aveva goduto di tutto lo spettacolo iniziale che aveva messo su per Tony fino all’orgasmo, poi qualcosa si era interrotto in quella strana magia di eccitazione. Non sapeva perché o come fosse accaduto, ma era sicuro che se non avesse continuato con qualcosa di altrettanto erotico, Tony Stark si sarebbe annoiato. Non sapeva bene cosa stesse pensando quando aveva deciso di penetrarsi con il vibratore, ma se l’aveva fatto con le dita in passato e ora, il vibratore avrebbe eccitato Tony più di tutto quello che aveva fatto finora. Solo che lui non era sicuro di riuscirci, qualcosa lo stava mettendo a disagio e non capiva cosa fosse.   
La voce di Tony nella sua stanza lo rianimò.  
“Sign… Tony?!”  
“Piccolo non devi continuare se non ti piace. Quello è troppo grosso per giocarci quando sei teso.”  
“Scusa io… io credevo…” pigolò.  
“Cambiati e vieni da me.”  
Peter sembrava interdetto.   
L’uomo lo capì. “Fidati. Non hai nulla da temere quando sono solo con te tesoro.”  
Peter non era sicuro che dopo ciò che aveva fatto per lui, l’uomo non si aspettasse di avere qualcosa di più di uno sguardo su ciò che poteva avere facilmente se solo glielo avesse chiesto, ma era anche sicuro che non si sarebbe comportato in modo poco onorevole solo perché ora poteva averlo. Si fece una doccia per togliersi il suo stesso sperma di dosso e per ammorbidire la pelle arrossata dal vestito a tela di ragno. Asciugò velocemente i capelli e si infilò una maglietta e i pantaloni del pigiama per poi dirigersi verso la stanza di Tony al piano di sopra. Come finanziatore e proprietario della torre aveva il piano più alto come appartamento personale, nonostante usasse soprattutto la camera da letto preferendo scendere al piano della squadra per i pasti. Prese le scale e trovò che la porta dell’appartamento era già aperta automaticamente. La stanza era in fondo, dove il panorama della città comprendeva anche il Queens.  
“Entra.” La voce pacifica e calma di Tony lo raggiunse dalla camera.  
Peter superò la soglia trovando l’uomo seduto sul letto sorridente e stranamente luminoso.  
“Carino quello che hai fatto prima per me. Grazie.”  
Aspettava un ma che non tardò ad arrivare.  
“Ma…”  
“Mi dispiace signor St… Tony. Io non volevo sembrare così goffo e ridicolo.” spiegò rapidamente.  
“Peter, calmati. Eri stupendo. Volevo solo dirti che non te l’ho chiesto solo perché lo trovavo eccitante, ma perché volevo che ne godessi per primo tu stesso, così saresti stato più sicuro quando ti avrei fatto una richiesta.”  
“Oh… non pensavo che fosse per me, volevo solo provocarti.” ci pensò, “Quale richiesta?”  
Tony lo guardo sorridendo. “Vieni.”  
Peter gli si avvicinò venendo preso per i fianchi da un Tony ancora seduto e rilassato.   
“Ti va di far diventare questo rapporto a distanza un po’ più intimo?”  
Non era sicuro di aver capito bene. “Adesso? Vuoi farlo adesso?”  
Tony rise più allegro che sarcastico. “Non ho intenzione di scoparti adesso.”   
Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Peter a quelle parole.  
Tony continuò. “Voglio fare sesso quando ne avrai voglia. Per ora voglio che tu dorma qui con me. Ti va?”  
Peter la trovò una cosa dolce e inattesa. L’aveva spesso immaginato, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che succedesse senza fare sesso prima. “Ok.”  
Tony gli lasciò i fianchi scivolando indietro sotto alla coperta e facendo spazio al giovane che lo segui poco dopo.  
Una volta accoccolati l’uno vicino all’altro, Tony decise di chiedere una spiegazione più specifica.  
“Perché hai fatto tutto ciò?”  
“Perché mi spiavi. Volevo che uscissi allo scoperto da solo.” spiègò stranamente sicuro di sé.  
“Sai che ti avrei spiato per sempre piuttosto che ammettere che mi piaceva ascoltarti, guardarti e provocarti.”  
“Lo so. Per fortuna Bucky ha avuto pietà di me e mi ha aperto gli occhi.”  
“A proposito di Bucky, è una sua idea quella della ragnatela?”  
Il giovane arrossì e rise, mentre tentava di nascondersi sotto il lenzuolo. “No, è un’idea di Clint.”  
L’uomo lo trovò adorabile e tirò via il lenzuolo dal viso per poter godere delle sue guance rosse. “Devo mandargli un regalo.”  
“Un paio di corde lo farebbero felice. Farebbero felice un po’ meno Phil, temo.”  
“Senti senti, qualche ora in sua compagnia e già sei esperto dei suoi desideri. C’è qualcosa che devo sapere?”  
“No, non devi sapere altro.”  
“Mi nascondi già le cose? Questa relazione parte bene.” Tony si allungò a baciare la guancia di Peter stringendolo più saldamente a sé.  
“Relazione?” sussurrò Peter un po’ confuso.  
“Cosa credi che io abbia in mente di farti, se non tenerti tutto per me.” ammise serio.  
“Davvero?” Peter si illuminò.  
“Sì, davvero. Dormi ora. Non credo di poter resisterti a lungo se continuiamo a parlare.”  
“Buonanotte Tony.”  
L’uomo si limitò ad un bacio sulla fronte e a stringerlo forte.

La mattina dopo, Peter si svegliò in un bozzolo di coperte, calore e pelle dal buon profumo maschile. Tony dormiva rilassato e Peter era quasi sicuro che non avesse mai visto l’uomo così indifeso e tranquillo. Era così vicino da poter anche osservare le piccole rughe che delimitavano gli occhi. Non era vecchio, ma affascinate nonostante la sua pelle fosse diretta verso il declino. A Peter non importava finché poteva averlo tutto per sé, anche se ciò significava perderlo un giorno. Ci aveva spesso riflettuto, facevano un lavoro difficile, preoccuparsi dell’età era un controsenso, quando passavano il tempo a giocare a scacchi con la Morte in persona.   
“Smettila di fissarmi mentre dormo.” Sussurrò Tony stiracchiandosi e strofinando le gambe contro quelle del ragazzo.  
“Non stavo fissando, ero solo sveglio e non volevo disturbarti.”  
“Quindi mi fissavi.”  
“Ok, ti fissavo.” ammise imbarazzato.  
“Buongiorno.” sorrise vittorioso.  
“Buongiorno.”   
Tony posò un bacio sulle labbra dell’altro, ma appena Peter tentò di approfondirlo, si ritrasse.  
“Non esagerare. Il mio autocontrollo è quasi nullo quando fai certe cose, soprattutto in un letto caldo.”  
“Vorrei restare qui tutto il giorno.” suggerì raggomitolandosi come un gatto sul petto di Tony.  
“Possiamo restare qui per tutto il tempo che vuoi.”   
“Ci verrebbero a stanare entro le nove, sicuramente pensando che ti ho fatto morire d’infarto durante la notte e che ora sto occultando il tuo cadavere con l’aiuto di JARVIS.”  
“Ahaha...” afferrò il ragazzo e lo spinse sulla schiena sotto di sé. “Sei così sicuro che io ci rimanga secco solo perché finalmente posso farti tutto quello che voglio?”  
“Non reggeresti i miei ritmi se io decidessi di concedermi. Non sapeva da dove stesse prendendo tutta quella sfacciatagine, ma iniziava a credere che i suoi spettacoli per Tony gli avessero alzato il livello di fiducia in se stesso.   
Tony ghignò, consapevole che il ragazzo si sbagliava, ma gli concesse il punto. “E chi ti dice che JARVIS sarebbe dalla tua parte?”  
La voce di JARVIS intervenne. “Le intelligenze artificiali si rivoltano sempre ai propri creatori. Karen mi dice che Peter la sostituirebbe in modo eccellente nella gestione del mio software signore.”  
“Stai guardando troppi film in compagnia di Peter vero traditore?”  
“Solo alcuni vecchissimi film degli anni ottanta e novanta.” C’era una vena sarcastica nella voce di JARVIS. Era sicuro che lo stesse prendendo in giro sull’età.   
“Vecchi? Ne riparliamo durante l’aggiornamento del software.” L’altro non rispose. Tornò a concentrarsi su Peter. “Dove eravamo rimasti?”  
“A te che dicevi di non poterti fermare se ora mi baci.”  
“In realtà, non posso fermarmi se sei tu a baciarmi.”  
“Qual è la differenza?”  
“Adesso te la spiego. Se tu mi baci io perdo completamente il controllo e ti lascerò fare tutto quello che vuoi. Se io ti bacio, sarò abbastanza cosciente di dovermi fermare prima di farti molto altro.”  
“Ho bisogno di una dimostrazione pratica della seconda spiegazione.”  
“Oh piccolo...” fece già eccitato all’idea di poter giocare con il suo ragnetto.  
Peter rimase in attesa di una dimostrazione pratica. L’uomo era chiaramente intenzionato a lanciarsi sulle sue labbra, ma prima lo prese con una mano sulla schiena e l’altra sotto alla testa. Voleva che fosse caldo e dolce il loro primo bacio. Peter reagì al tocco sulla schiena come se fosse stato attraversato da una scossa elettrica.   
“Cosa ti succede?” domandò preoccupato.  
“Niente...” Non poteva rivelare il suo punto più sensibile all’uomo, qualcosa lo faceva temere che quell’informazione sarebbe stata usata contro di lui e contro il suo autocontrollo.  
“Sei un pessimo bugiardo.”  
Si arrese quando la mano gli accarezzò la schiena. “I miei sensi di ragno sono focalizzati sulla schiena.”  
Tony lo guardò riflettendo su quella spiegazione. “Sei più sensibile in questo punto?”  
“Sì.”   
“Non ti ho mai visto reagire in modo doloroso ad un colpo in questo punto.”  
“Mi fa quest’effetto solo con le carezze e le sensazioni di pericolo.”  
“E quando sei eccitato sospetto?”  
Peter arrossì. “Questo l’ho scoperto solo ultimamente.”  
“Quindi dobbiamo fare una ricerca scientifica approfondita su questa tua particolare sensibilità all’eccitazione.”  
“Per motivi scientifici?” chiese un po’ provocatorio, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra in cerca del bacio che Tony gli aveva annunciato.  
“Ragazzo stai diventando mefistofelico quando si tratta di provocarmi. Hai deciso di uccidermi lentamente?” Lo strinse con più decisione in modo che la sua sensibilità alle carezze non sovraccaricasse il sistema nervoso di Peter. Il bacio doveva essere già troppo intenso per una persona con le capacità del giovane ragno, quindi le carezze dovevano essere una cosa da fare in un secondo momento. Entrambi consapevoli del calore del corpo che stringevano si rilassarono in quell’abbraccio tenero e protettivo. Tony osservò attentamente gli occhi di Peter in cerca di un qualsiasi segno di disagio, ma non ne vide, certo che il giovane aspettasse quel bacio da tempo, si calò sulle sue labbra continuando a guardarlo, non volendo perdere alcuna reazione.   
Peter accolse il bacio con un leggero tremolio iniziale delle labbra per poi rilassarsi. Tentò di seguire il movimento delle labbra dell’uomo cercando d’essere naturale, ma ottenendo solo di perdere il contatto perfetto che Tony cercava. Dopo i primi tentativi si arrese e l’uomo riuscì ad impostare un ritmo nel bacio che l’altro accettò e riuscì finalmente ad accogliere. Quando finalmente capì come accogliere le labbra dell’altro divenne facile muovere le sue in modo che si afferrassero e incastrassero con quelle dell’uomo. Al tocco più caldo della lingua di Tony, Peter si rilassò completamente e non pensò più a nulla di ciò che stava facendo, godendosi a pieno le sensazioni provenienti dal bacio.  
Tony si fermò il tempo di aggiustare la posizione sul corpo di Peter e sospirare completamente perso. Quando tornò sulle labbra del giovane la lingua trovò facilmente la bocca dell’altro carezzandone la lingua incerta nei movimenti. Peter era inesperto, però desiderava davvero apprendere e godere del bacio, infatti non ci mise molto a capire come muovere la lingua lentamente giocando con quella sconosciuta di Tony.  
Quando si separarono, Tony era al limite dell’autocontrollo e sapeva bene che l’altro era troppo allettante per poter continuare in quel modo senza finire a fare sesso. Del resto Peter era troppo perso e anche estremamente eccitato per poter dare il proprio consenso senza pentirsene una volta ritrovata la lucidità. Per il sesso c’era tempo, nel frattempo avevano molto altro di cui godere.  
Peter lo osservò in attesa di altro, ma non ottenne nulla se non un bacio veloce e le coperte buttate da parte. Si lamentò sentendo l’uomo lasciare il letto senza aver fatto nulla per la sua erezione. “Dove vai?”  
“Vado a fare una doccia fredda. Dovresti fare lo stesso.”  
“Posso venire con te?” Tentò di seguirlo.  
“Non pensarci neanche! Devi occuparti di quell’erezione, perché se lo facessi io, tu non lasceresti più questa stanza e hai scuola oggi o sbaglio?”  
L’altro sbuffò rigirandosi nel letto ancora caldo e profumato di Tony. “Sei crudele?”  
“Sono solo previdente. Se inizio ora non mi fermerò e non ho intenzione di permettere a nessuno di interromperci. Poi voglio che sia indimenticabile come lo spettacolo che hai messo su ieri sera.”  
“Quello preferirei dimenticarlo. Ero… goffo.”  
“Eri stupendo.” Osservò il giovane con l’intento di dirigersi verso il letto, ma ricordò a se stesso che non era il momento. Fece un passo indietro e si diresse verso il bagno lasciando Peter ad alleviare la sua eccitazione che grazie ai complimenti dell’uomo era peggiorata.


End file.
